Heretofore baseball bats have been designed with many odd shapes and unusual configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 400,354 issued on Mar. 26, 1889 to Morris shows a bat with an oval barrel and a round handle. The major axis of the barrel oval was maintained vertically during the swing as to provide a broader hitting surface.